


Thoughts to keep going

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: First person, Cas, tells Dean words he should hear.





	Thoughts to keep going

It's never go to listen to sad songs at 130 in the morning.

The words pound into your head, With the music crashing with memories.

Neither are good with the black thoughts circling And creeping closer and closer until you can’t feel a thing

And your eyes are strained.

You can’t sleep though as the insomnia has visited like a old enemy.

Crushed by enemies that hold, past mistakes laugh and color your cheeks red.

Old loves knock your mind until it falls. But, you can’t help but wish for them back.

Even for a second to get rid of that itch, You want them.

But, you can’t because they're gone.

They left you because you have no worth to them.

Their world would continue to spin without you;

Their happy without you-

No you want to scream but your thoughts have taken control.

Soon the sandman arrives taking you to the land of nightmares, with no rescue it sight.

I have have good news though;

There is end in sight however with happiness in your reach.

I won't tell you that you will get better over night.

Getting better takes time; sometimes it will take years just to even smile again.

I won't tell you thoughts will disappear completely, or the ache and static.

Those attacks and illness will appear again.

But, you will get there.

The good days will out-way the bad day.

So, please keep fighting.

The world would stop with you gone.

Tears would shed with lives lost with you gone.

You have done so much good in the world, and living will be the best thing.

Memories will happen if you stay, Lives created.

Love will flourish with your laugh.

All I can say Is this keep fighting, and try.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece due to several friends and my self being in rough places at the moment. Writing is my form of getting the emotions out, so I wrote what I wish could be said. Please if you ever feel low, get help or find a reason to keep fighting. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
